Headshot
"Head Shot" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It first aired on January 28, 2012. Summary In this homage to/modern-day retelling of The Picture of Dorian Gray, a teenage ice cream shop worker named Gracie Wilde leaps at the chance to enter Teen Teen magazine's Prettiest Face contest, but the excitement of the contest and Cassandra Hobbes' coaching are turning Gracie into a cutthroat diva who will do anything to win — even if it means giving up her soul. Plot Gracie Wilde is working at an ice cream shop when Cassandra Hobbes, who is a scout for "Teen Teen" magazine, offers her a photo shoot. Gracie says that she can't afford it, but Cassandra doesn't mind at all and says, "It's all about the desire." Lexi, Gracie's best friend, is skeptical about this. After the photo shoot, Gracie's usual sweet behavior changes into a diva and her photo on her phone progressively becomes uglier. She cheats on her mid-term test and her friend named Dylan ends up getting in trouble and suspended instead of her. Gracie's friend, Flynn, also gets a free photo shoot from Cassandra Hobbes as well, which makes extremely Gracie jealous. Gracie, knowing Flynn's allergy to red dye number 3, puts the dye in Flynn's smoothie, causing Flynn's face to break out in hives. Gracie's friend named Lexi is disgusted over Gracie's behavior and leaves the debut to see the models on Cassandra Hobbes' wall change from pretty to ugly. Soon, Lexi discovers that Cassandra Hobbes is the devil and that becoming a model makes your soul uglier, as seen when Gracie cheats and sabotages Flynn. Cassandra steals the souls of any teenage girls who wants to be known as "the prettiest face in the world" even though Cassandra claims that all she does is offer encouragement and says that Gracie and the other girls on her wall are secretly shallow and cutthroat because they didn't turn down the offer by deleting their head shot. Lexi demands to know just who Cassandra is. She replies that Lexi already knows who she is before transforming into her true form: the Devil. Lexi faints and Cassandra assumes her human form and leaves. As Gracie is chosen as the new face of "Teen Teen" magazine, Lexi wakes up and deletes Gracie's ugly/freaky head shot from her phone in an attempt to bring Gracie back to normal. However, it is revealed the choice wasn't Lexi's; it was Gracie's and hers alone. In an end narration, Lexi reveals that Cassandra Hobbes was right all along. Gracie had the power all along to walk away from being famous. Because she didn't, Gracie's beautiful face now hangs on Cassandra Hobbes' wall while her new and permanent face is uglier/freakier than the one that was on her cell phone. Cast *Ariel Winter as Gracie Wilde *Crystal Lowe as Cassandra Hobbes *Julia Sarah Stone as Lexi *Nicholas Elia as Dylan *Tiera Skovbye as Flynn *Jacqueline Samuda as Gracie's Mom *Marc-Anthony Massiah as Teacher *Bri Neal as Sarah *Nils Hognestad as Judge *Madison Desjarlais as Contestant *Sal Sortino as Vendor Image Gallery Headshot02.jpg Headshot01.jpg Gracie(Headshot).PNG Trivia *Julia Sarah Stone previously played Sally in the season 1 episode "Best Friend Forever." *Ariel Winter, who portrays Gracie in this episode, also appeared in the season 1 episode "Fear Never Knocks" as Jenny. *Nicholas Elia previously played Ari in the season 1 episode "Catching Cold." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2